kingdomheartsfandomcom_fr-20200216-history
Discussion:Point de Sauvegarde
Projet de traduction Comme toujours, je rédige des paragraphes et je compte sur vous pour me corriger. J’hésite pour certaines parties… '''[[User:Troisnyxetienne|TNÉ]]''' '''[[User talk:Troisnyxetienne|Pour Noël je te donnerai]] [[User:Troisnyxetienne/Mensa|le battement de mon cœur… ♥ ]]''' décembre 6, 2009 à 02:33 (UTC) Introduction ''Save Points (also called Save Spots) are places within worlds that Sora, Riku, and any character that is controlled can save the progress they have made in their travels as well as fully restore their HP and MP and give the player a chance to organize the party. Save Points are dispersed throughout the worlds, usually every three or four rooms (enemies such as Heartless and Nobodies usually do not spawn in these rooms), as a tracker. There are some exceptions, however, where rooms with Save Points may be infested with Heartless - one such example is the Rabbit Hole in Wonderland. (Note: The Save Point will not appear until all Heartless are defeated.)'' Les '''points de sauvegarde''' permettent au joueur de sauvegarder sa progression, ainsi que de récupérer ses HP et MP. Le joueur peut également y réorganiser son groupe. Les points de sauvegarde son présents dans chaque monde, et les salles dans lesquelles ils se trouvent ne contiennent aucun Sans-cœur. Dans les cas où des pièces avec des points de sauvegarde peuvent être infestées par des Sans-cœur, notamment le Terrier de Lapin au Pays des Merveilles, le point de sauvegarde apparaîtra après que les Sans-cœur aient été vaincus. ''[[Kingdom Hearts (Jeu)|Kingdom Hearts]]'' et ''[[Kingdom Hearts II]]'' ''Save Points are divided into two types; Type A and Type B.'' ''Type A Save Points remain throughout the game, regardless of how far the player has progressed in the storyline. In addition to the regular features of the Save Points, some Type A Save Points also serve as a link between the Gummi Ship and the world currently being visited, meaning that once activated (by touching them for the first time), one can teleport from the Save Point to the Gummi Ship and vice versa. In Kingdom Hearts II, these may become temporarily inaccessible because of the storyline, and will have to be re-activated later.'' ''Type B Save Points are in some cases only temporary and will therefore sometimes disappear as the player progresses in the storyline. Unlike the Type A Save Points, these may or may not not serve as links to the Gummi Ship (e.g. In Kingdom Hearts, the save points in Wonderland: Queen's Castle and Rabbit Hole are both Type B, but both of them are main save points which transport the player to the Gummi Ship). They do have all the other functions of a Save Point though.'' Il y a deux types de point de sauvegarde : Type A et Type B. Les type A sont présents tout au long du jeu, qu'importe à quel point le jouer a progressé dans l'histoire. À part les fonctions normales des points de sauvegarde, les type A servent de lien entre le vaisseau gummi et les mondes. Une fois activés, le joueur peut utiliser ces points de sauvegarde pour passer de ces derniers au vaisseau gummi et vice versa. Dans ''Kingdom Hearts II'', ces points de sauvegarde peuvent être inaccessibles un certain temps au fil de l'histoire, mais réapparaissent par la suite. Les type B sont parfois seulement temporaires, et disparaîtront lorsque l'histoire progresse. Contrairement aux type A, ils ne permettent pas d'accéder au vaisseau Gummi, sauf exceptions. Ils possèdent toutefois toutes les autres fonctions des Points de Sauvegarde. ''[[Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories]]'' ''In Chain of Memories, save points are accessed through a card known as "Moment's Reprieve". They can be used in any room except for story rooms and boss rooms. Save points are also found on the entrance to each floor of Castle Oblivion, as well as the last room after a boss fight, Conqueror's Respite.'' Dans ''Chain of Memories'', les points de sauvegarde sont accessibles avec la carte Lieu [[Cartes Lieu#Espace sécurisant|Espace sécurisant]]. Cette carte peut être utilisée partout, sauf dans la [[Forêt des Rêves Bleus]] et les pièces spéciales. Les points de sauvegarde se trouvent aussi à l'entrée de chaque étage, ainsi que dans le [[Cartes Lieux#Conqueror’s Respite (Répit du conquérant)|Répit du conquérant]], qui est généralement la dernière pièce de chaque monde. (Note : je dis ça parce que si on entre dans un monde par l'arrière, on entre dans le Répit du conquérant.) Vaisseau Gummi ''In Kingdom Hearts II, the World Map can be used as a Save Point in itself when most of the story is completed. All one has to do is hit the Start button and hit Save to save one's progress.'' OK, j'hésite. Quelqu'un peut m'aider avec ça ? Dans ''Kingdom Hearts II'', l'Atlas peut être utilisé comme un Point de Sauvegarde en lui-même quand la majorité de l'histoire est complétée. Il suffit d'appuyer sur , puis de sélectionner la commande Sauvegarder pour sauvegarder sa progression. Visages Les visages de certains personnages apparaissent sur les sauvegardes, en fonction de la progression de l'histoire. Depuis l'introduction de ces visages dans ''[[Kingdom Hearts II]]'', ils ont été gardés pour ''[[Kingdom Hearts: Re:Chain of Memories]]'' et ''[[Kingdom Hearts: 358/2 Days]]. ''Kingdom Hearts II'' *Les six premiers jours : Roxas *Avant la [[Bataille des 1000 Sans-cœur]] : [[Sora]], [[Donald]] et [[Dingo]] *Après la Bataille des 1000 Sans-cœur : Sora, Donald, Dingo, le [[Roi Mickey]] et [[Kairi]] *Après la mort d'[[Ansem le Sage]] à [[Illusiopolis]] : Sora, Donald, Dingo, [[DiZ]], [[Roxas]], le Roi Mickey, Kairi et [[Riku]] ''Kingdom Hearts: Re:Chain of Memories'' *Sora *Riku (mode Reverse/Rebirth) ''Kingdom Hearts: 358/2 Days'' *Roxas *[[Axel]] *[[Xion]]Le visage de Xion apparaîtra dans la sauvegarde après le 96e jour. Références=